Jaws
by MiseriaC
Summary: VESER/WORTH - Just testing the waters on this pairing, because..well I like them xD; RATED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS


{Hahahaaaa...I just wanted to try this out ;A; I don't know if anyone is weird enough to actually..y'know..LIKE THIS PAIRING LIKE I DO...but having Conrad with Worth ALL THE TIME OTP is getting kinda...old =A=; PLUS WITH THIS PAIRING THERE'S ANGRY SEX :D hahahaaa...*walks off awkwardly*  
You guys know these fags aren't mine, they belong to Tessa Stone~There'll be more of this later.}  
==================================================================================================================================

What the fuck was up with those eyes, anyway?

They were creepy. And fucking huge. Like, way bigger then a kids eyes should be.

And green.

Fucking neon green almost. It was insane.

"Veser, Worth." Hanna motioned over to Worth, then back to the boy beside him. Veser.

"Worth, this is Veser!" Hanna ended the introduction enthusiastically, sweeping his arms to present Veser.

Worth just sat further back in his chair, bringing his feet up atop his desk.

This one wasn't so bad. He looked almost normal (minus those fucked up eyes), and anything was better then the last guy Hanna brought around. At least Veser didn't look like a pussy artfag.

Worth's eyes ran along Veser, foot to head. He had some stitches in his head, marks along his fingers and cheeks, and his mouth was shut tight in sneer. The boy looked like he'd been around in this world, and that was something Worth could respect (if only because he knew the feeling).

Still...This **was** Hanna we were talking about. The boy did have a..."habit" of bringing strange things around.

"So.." Worth began, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and placing one between his teeth. "Wha's wrong with ya?"

The question caught Veser off guard, and his eyes darted from Hanna to Worth and back to Hanna.

Hanna shrugged, giving Veser an embarrassed smile.

Veser's eyebrow's knotted together in anger and he glared at Worth.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Veser snapped back.

That's when Worth saw them.

Those _teeth_.

They were like fucking knives just sitting in the boys mouth, row after row, all sparkling white and pointed. The cigarette literally fell from Worth's mouth as he tried to light it, his mouth hanging open.

"Fuck kid...ya look like fuckin' **Jaws **in there!" Worth exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing his cigarette. He saw Veser's face darken.

"What the hell, man! I barely fucking know you!" Veser snapped back. A smile crossed Worth's lips and he opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Hanna.

"Hahaha...y-yeah, Worth can be...uhm..."_Worth-like_" sometimes..." Hanna said, rubbing the back of his neck and giving Veser an apologetic look. He quickly turned back to Worth with a pleading, "please-don't-be-fucking-rude-to-him-because-he's-actually-really-cool" look, and Worth rolled his eyes.

"So...wha's with those things?" Worth continued, ignoring the pitiful whimper Hanna let out.

"None of your business..." Veser replied, his face flushing slightly. "Why do you care?" He questioned. Worth shrugged.

"Jus' wonderin'.." He let the smirk settle on his face, seeing Veser cling to the sleeve of his jacket. The boy looked awkward. Awkward and angry and flushed. Worth's stomach tugged as Veser glared at him harder.

"H-He's half selkie..it's like..uhm..this seal..thing.." Hanna tried to explain, his hands doing what he thought were the motions for "seal-thing" in the air. Worth's head piped up and he looked over at Veser.

"Selkie? No wonder yer so high strung, eh pup?" Worth had the cigarette back in his mouth and lit it, shifting it over to the side of his mouth with his smile as he saw Veser bare his fangs in anger.

"Who are you callin' "pup", old man!" Veser spat. His fists were down by his side and he was glaring full on at Worth; which of course, only made Worth that much more excited.

"Tha's wha lil' babies like you are called, yeah? Pups?" Worth repeated the word quick and happy, which only made Veser grit his teeth harder.

"Ya look like ya wanna say somthin'..." Worth mumbled, enjoying the way Veser's fists trembled and his teeth dug into his bottom lip.

"Don' hold back on my acoun'.." Worth settled in, watching Veser's face tighten; like he was trying to decide where to punch Worth first.

"Listen mother fucker, you do **not **want to piss me off!" Veser snarled, stomping closer and throwing his fists on Worth's desk. Worth merely stared back, his stomach starting to tighten at the look of pure rage on Veser's face.

"There's somthin' I remember abou' Selkies..." Worth muttered, scratching his chin and pretending to think.

"Ohh yeah..somit abou' their pelts...Ya steal it and ya can catch one...Keep em' forever or somethin'. Is tha' wha' happen't ta you?" Worth questioned, leaning back again in his chair. He saw Veser's eyes faulter slightly. Obviously that was a sore spot.

"Or...wai' lemme guess...happen't ta ya mum, yeah? Some guy got 'is mitts in'er and wouldn' let go-" Worth's sentence was cut off by a fist connecting with his nose.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Veser roared, practically growling as he turned, storming out of the office and slamming the door behind him.

Hanna turned, staring toward the door then back to Worth.

"W-Worth? Why do you have to...? AUGH MAN!" Hanna threw his hands up and followed Veser out of the office.

Worth sat back up, the force of the blow temporarily knocking him back in his seat. Blood was dripping out of his (most likely, broken) nose. He reached up and wiped it off with the back of his hand, chuckling to himself.


End file.
